Orestes
by Jolio
Summary: Hice una continuación de Unsweet Netorare pero en mi estilo


**Orestes; la sombra de un extraño.**

**:::**

**:::**

(Es una especie de continuación de Unsweet Netorare, pero hecha en mi estilo, así que eso)

**:::**

**:::**

**E**n ese lugar, habitaba el mal.

–¿En dónde te metiste?–

Las cortinas cerradas, el aire enrarecido y un constante goteo que parecía provenir de todas partes. Todo allí, desde los muebles polvorientos a los restos de comida hablaban de una historia siniestra, no solo por el silencio asfixiante solo quebrado por ese goteo, sino también, por la ausencia de un componente clave en la ecuación. El elemento principal, la pieza terrible estaba ausente, y por más que lo pensase no podía imaginar lo que había sucedido allí posterior a su partida que alterase el curso de eventos que él había iniciado.

La había dejado allí con la promesa de regresar, por lo que el no encontrarla presentaba un problema grave.

–Adivina quién soy–

La escuchó antes de verla y sentirla, el filo de un cuchillo de cocina en su cuello y la promesa de una muerte sangrienta eran su recompensa, eso sacaba por subestimarla.

–Adivina quién soy, Jun–

Se giró despacio y con las manos en alto para encontrarse con una criatura pálida y desgarbada, con el cabello desarreglado, los ojos inyectados de sangre y un aire demencial de incertidumbre.

Sus muñecas presentaban profundas laceraciones rojas, azules y moradas, su vestimenta no era otra cosa que un sujetador con un tirante roto y unas bragas grises. Usaba guantes, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una capa roja similar al oxido, al igual que el cuchillo, al igual que sus codos, antebrazos y rodillas.

Tal como en el piso ahora que la luz se encendía, develando un trazo rojo que se perdía en el pasillo y adivinaba continuaba en el baño.

–Debí atarte mejor–, farfulló derrotado, esperando que su muerte fuese al menos rápida.

Katsuko le sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos, inundados de un extraño resplandor que danzaba en una tímida sonrisa.

–Eso debiste hacer Jun-kun, eso debiste hacer–

En ese lugar, habitaba el mal.

**:::**

**:::**

No fue sino años más tarde que dio de golpe contra una revelación que en su momento, no pudo comprender.

–Debí haber hecho más…–

Tal vez fue por su carácter en ese entonces, siempre tan pasivo, intentando mantenerse alejado de problemas. Quizás, fue por eso que se vio derrotado con tanta facilidad, por su completa falta de agallas a la hora de enfrentarse a alguien más.

La persona que era en ese entonces jamas se hubiese atrevido a alzar la voz en público y mucho menos a llegar a una confrontación física. En cambio, la persona que era en la actualidad comprendía que si bien el ser alguien paciente tenía sus ventajas, seguían existiendo cosas que un hombre no debiese de soportar. Entre esas cosas el permitir una infidelidad. Una abierta, repugnante y descarada mentira disfrazada en la forma de arrepentimiento era lo que había obtenido de parte de ella, y por ese motivo, su confianza en las mujeres y el género humano en si se desvaneció por completo. Claro, era consciente de que lo que le sucedió a él no necesariamente le sucedería a otros ni le pasaría de nuevo, pero he allí el meollo del asunto. Por más explicaciones que pudiese conjurar su mente seguía arrastrándolo a lugares oscuros de los que difícilmente lograba salir, en definitiva, Jun había creado una barrera frente al mundo con tal de mantener su corazón a salvo y al mismo tiempo, acabó por crear una prisión.

Sin confianza, sin afecto, sin la esperanza de abrirse a otra persona en el futuro.

Un panorama carente de amor, un futuro en el que seguiría estando atrofiado frente a lo que debería ser completamente normal.

Después de enterarse de lo que Katsuko hacía a sus espaldas pasó por una suerte de periodo de aclimatación. Al inicio trató de racionalizar todo como un malentendido, luego, comenzó con una fase de negociación, pesando los pros y contras de confrontar a su novia y exigirle explicaciones, pero por más que intentase, por más que se esforzase, la parte de su persona que no deseaba verla partir se las arreglaba para salir victoriosa y posponer esa conversación. Era un ejercicio simple en realidad, entre perder a Katsuko para siempre o hacer vista gorda a lo que ella hacía con Shinohara prefería esta última opción, después de todo, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de demostrarle a ella que el amor entre los dos era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que ese otro bastardo pudiese haber puesto entre ellos.

Eran las justificaciones de un joven sin experiencia y sin valor, de alguien que había crecido como un tapete dentro de una sociedad que raramente recompensaba ese comportamiento, pero lo toleraba y animaba como si fuese lo más deseable del mundo.

Aguanto un par de meses hasta que esa parte frágil de su persona se diese por vencida, momento que eligió para alejarse de manera definitiva de Katsuko, Shinohara y cualquier otra persona que fuese en ese entonces parte de su vida. Comienzo nuevo, vida nueva, ese era su lema. Un reinicio en el cual se aseguraría de no cometer los mismos errores, porque nunca, jamas, le permitiría a su corazón el nublar la razón. Ya nunca volvería a caer de forma tan miserable.

Para Jun, los siguientes años fueron de relativa paz. Entre la universidad, empleos de medio tiempo y relaciones esporádicas, podía decirse que al fin vivía una vida normal, una vida que muchos considerarían si no plena, al menos estable, y la estabilidad en si era justo lo que necesitaba.

Como era de esperarse, poco le duró.

Su reencuentro con Katsuko fue amargo, por decir lo menos.

–Incluso en ese entonces seguía mintiendo, ¿he?–

Trató nuevamente de racionalizar todo, el hecho de que su ex novia tuviese la desfachatez de buscarlo después de que la confrontase hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando prometió terminar con esa enfermiza relación con Shinohara para que así volviesen a la normalidad, porque Shinohara era el único responsable, él era la persona que arruinó a Katsuko, él fue quien la destruyó a más no poder.

Las cosas que llegó a saber, aquello que ignoraba, era de tal magnitud que le costaba trabajo el racionalizar que una persona pudiese hacer tanto daño por lo que era a todas luces un mero capricho, mas, toda la evidencia apuntaba a este resultado demencial, a un juego del que se había hecho participe en el momento en que prefirió la pasividad a la acción.

De haber hecho más, de haberlo enfrentado tal vez todo hubiese sido distinto, sin embargo, ese era el pasado, y por mucho que lo arrastrase como a una piedra sabía que no debía dejar que influenciase todas sus decisiones. Ya era suficiente el vivir desconfiando de todo mundo, no necesitaba la culpa que venía aparejada con ella.

Era a Shinohara a quien debía de odiar, y no a Katusko que solo trató de protegerlo y que quería regresar a su lado, tal y como lo hubiese esperado al inicio de la historia.

Obviamente, tal cosa no sucedió. Shinohara había logrado tomar más y más de Katsuko al punto en que la mujer a la que amó se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente. Su boca y sus labios podían decir que lo amaban un minuto y al siguiente estaban de regreso al servicio de Shinohara, quien no perdía tiempo ufanándose de su gran conquista al demostrar la naturaleza falaz de Katsuko, y es que al final, sin importar que fuese un sacrificio por proteger la relación que tenía, todo lo que quedaba de ello era el engaño, la desconfianza, el saberse traicionado y despreciado al darse cuenta lo poco que ella lo valoraba a la hora de la verdad, al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Jun.

¿La parte graciosa?, al parecer Shinohara estaba enamorado de Katsuko, y usó lo del chantaje no solo para doblegarla, sino también para hacerla dependiente de su persona, transformándola en un mero animal de compañía que hacía lo que estaba entrenada para hacer. Jun al saber todo esto se dio cuenta de lo fútil que sería el intentar recuperarla, pues era, en otras palabras, lo mismo que reprogramar una maquina que ya no servía. Podía hacer el esfuerzo, podía sacrificar partes de si mismo hasta más no poder con tal de devolverla a la normalidad pero al final, tanto él como Shinohara sabían que sería inútil. Allí no quedaba nada salvo la sombra de una mujer

Katsuko estaba completamente arruinada, Shinohara podía tener su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, todo, menos lo que quería, y en medio, Jun seguía siendo un tonto enamorado, al igual que Katsuko con sus sueños románticos que no se cumplirían.

Alguien debía cortar el ciclo, era necesario, era fundamental acabar con esa asquerosa y perversa unión entre los tres.

–Por qué acepté salir nuevamente contigo es algo que aún no comprendo–

En efecto, aceptó salir nuevamente con ella con tal de rememorar viejos tiempos, animado por una curiosidad casi enfermiza la cual lo impulsaba a investigar a la extraña criatura bajo la piel de Katsuko.

Fue… perfecto, al menos al inicio. Una ilusión de tal magnitud que la idea de romperla nuevamente le producía ansías. Allí estaba de regreso con el amor de su vida, en un idílico reencuentro que duró exactamente tres semanas.

Luego, Katsuko recibió una llamada de teléfono, desapareció un par de días y al regresar le sonrió como si nada, esperando, tal vez, que no sospechase sobre lo que hacía a sus espaldas.

¿Aquel momento de claridad que no tuvo en su juventud?, pues lo tuvo en ese instante, tal como si un farol cortase la oscuridad y se encendiese justo frente a sus ojos, inundando la habitación con luz, apartando las sombras a los rincones hasta hacerlas desaparecer y dejando atrás un cuarto completamente blanco en el que se encontraban él y Katsuko.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó a su propia consciencia despertar, y fue en ese momento en que sus ojos ardieron frente a la persona a la que tanto amó que comenzó a considerar sus opciones y supo que no había vuelta atrás. La vergüenza que sentía, el odio que lo azotaba, la sensación de vértigo que lo envolvía, todo lo que despreciaba cobró sentido y forma. Para Jun, era lo mismo que ver una película protagonizada por alguien que para todos los efectos era su clon, en cierto sentido, se hallaba desconectado de si mismo.

Le quitó el teléfono de las manos, marcó al último número discado y escuchó la voz de Shinohara desde el otro lado.

Katsuko lloró e imploró perdón, y él, en un estado de contemplación alcanzando mediante la anulación de su afecto por ella tuvo una idea.

Al sentir que su corazón se congelaba, al agotar su infinito odio, al tragar toda su tristeza y desesperación, llegó al punto en que se sentía completamente drenado, vacío.

Ese horrendo vacío era lo que deseaba explorar, y con Katsuko y Shinohara en su vida no solamente lo visitaría, sino que también lo compartiría con ellos.

–¿En qué piensas Jun-kun?–

Allí no había nada salvo el fantasma de una persona, y el culpable seguía allí afuera. Todo lo que pudiese y quisiese hacerles no sería suficiente como para recuperar su vida, pero al menos, lo distraería por unos cuantos días mientras ponía en orden sus prioridades.

Se dio cuenta de que habían muchos aspectos de su vida que no le gustaban. Vivir carente de propósito era ciertamente una maldición, y el hecho de no poder relacionarse normalmente con otras personas lo empeoraba todo.

Ya no quería vivir así, ya no viviría de esa manera.

La tenía de rodillas mientras le hacían una mamada, esto era común los fines de semana, era rutina, hasta que ella recibiese una llamada y tuviese que excusarse. En ese punto Jun ya había agotado todas las excusas que pudo imaginar, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era pensar en lo que haría la siguiente vez que Katsuko se arrastrase a su puerta para pretender que eran una pareja feliz.

No lo eran, no eran pareja, la veía como una mera comodidad, un juguete roto por alguien más, y no era por amor que haría lo que debió haber hecho hacía ya tantos años atrás.

En un ejercicio completamente desapasionado y lógico, contrapuso sus opciones y llegó a una conclusión irracional.

–¿Jun?–

Eyaculó en su cara sin sentir otra cosa que no fuese una pizca de hastío, la liberación en si, la pequeña muerte, era apenas un murmullo en medio de sus enmudecidos pensamientos.

–¿Ya acabaste?, tengo cosas que hacer–, murmuró poniéndose de pie.

Katsuko se limpió el rostro con una toalla y le siguió de cerca con cara de niña regañada, la cabeza gacha y las manos cruzadas al frente. No existía alegría en ella, ni calor ni ternura. No era otra cosa que una muñeca arruinada pretendiendo ser humana.

–¿Quieres que te cocine algo Jun-kun?, puedo… ¡puedo preparar lo que quieras!, ¿te gustaría eso?–

¿Por cuánto tiempo más jugaría a la casita con ella?, era imposible de saber, tomando en cuenta que la única certeza entre los dos se quebraría dentro de poco.

Jun no sonreía, ni amaba ni deseaba, en cierto sentido estaba tan destrozado como Katsuko y se culpaba a diario de lo sucedido, pero hasta allí llegaban las comparaciones ahora que había decidido ser un agente activo en la destrucción de otro ser humano.

La idea de vivir siquiera un día más en el mismo planeta que ese asqueroso hijo de perra le parecía repugnante, y por ello, lo destrozaría hasta no dejar nada de su persona. No por venganza, no por justicia y mucho menos por amor, sino, por el simple hecho de que podía, quería y no tenía nada que perder.

Yoshioka Jun recuperaría parte de su humanidad mediante la erradicación de Shinohara Kazuya, sin importar lo mucho que pudiese torcerse a si mismo en el proceso.

–¿Jun?–

Respirando profundamente, dio media vuelta y la besó hasta silenciarla, no porque la amase, sino, porque estaba cansado de escuchar su voz suplicante y ver sus ojos apagados que se encendían de tanto en tanto con incierta felicidad.

No podía soportar su tristeza, no quería pensar en ella más de lo necesario.

Tenía que sacarla de su vida.

**:::**

**:::**

Se sentía observado y no podía explicarlo, lo que no tenía sentido.

No creía en fantasmas ni tampoco era una persona espiritual, tampoco creía estar loco, ni estresado ni nada por el estilo. En resumen tenía una buena vida. Hacía lo que quería y la mayor parte del tiempo se salía con la suya.

A pesar de eso se sentía observado y esa sensación, con el pasar de los días se incrementaba más y más.

–_Debe ser culpa de ella–_, pensó frustrado, –_Me presta menos atención desde que se reencontró con ese perdedor– _

Con algo de rencor, pateó las cobijas y se sentó sobre la cama, apretando los bordes del colchón entre sus dedos, imaginando el rostro de ese pobre diablo que de seguro creía que aun tenía oportunidad con Katsuko, incluso sabiendo que ella no había cambiado.

Le daba asco lo patético que era el que se arrastrase por una mujer que prefería pasar los fines de semana siendo la esclava sexual de alguien a quien obviamente no apreciaba.

–_Esta sensación… como si alguien me estuviese viendo directamente, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?, ¿por qué no puedo hacer que desaparezca de una buena vez por todas?– _

Kazuya respiró profundamente y golpeó la almohada. Existía una razón por la cual se sentía así y no le gustaba para nada.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, estaba celoso de ese perdedor.

Impensable, si, pero no realmente, dado que existía algo que el tal Jun seguía teniendo y que Kazuya ansiaba poseer. Lo detestaba, porque Jun había conseguido a alguien con poco esfuerzo mientras que él no tenía a esa persona, al menos no de manera integra, no como lo quería.

Odiaba sentirse menos que Jun, ¡no era justo!, ¡él no se la merecía!, y por eso, por ese motivo, en cuanto se dio la oportunidad la usó a cabalidad y lo hizo a un lado de la manera en que sabía le dolería más.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Katsuko sensei estaría dispuesta a renunciar a su dignidad con tal de conservar su empleo y proteger a Jun comprendió que en efecto, ya había vencido. En ese punto, en el punto en que se dio cuenta del poder que tenía entre sus manos, Shinohara Kazuya llegó a la conclusión de que la quería no solo para arrebatarsela a alguien más, sino que también, deseaba hacerla completamente suya.

Un ejercicio de egoísmo y vanidad para algunos, quebrar a alguien, destruir a una persona hasta que su mente, cuerpo y alma estuviesen en perfecta sincronía a sus pies.

Se trataba de una mujer hermosa, mucho más bella que las putas a las que solía cogerse, ¿cómo no desearla?, ¿cómo resistirse a ella?, era obvio que debía pertenecerle, y le pertenecería, de eso no quedaba la menor duda.

Al final, su trabajo fue tan exquisito, tan bien ejecutado que incluso haciendo su vida aparte la seguía teniendo para si. Bastaba un mal día para que ella regresase a su lado pidiendo la única cosa que parecía calmarla, y dado que nadie más podía proporcionársela quedaba como única conclusión que su existencia misma estaría condicionada a los deseos de la carne. Ella se arrodillaría a la primera orden y rogaría que la cogiesen, sacudiría sus caderas como perra en celo, con esa expresión de idiotez que borraba todo rastro de inteligencia. En el fondo, Katsuko no era más que un trozo de carne que obedecía ordenes y rogaba por que la hiciesen sentir bien, daba igual lo que le hiciese si al final le permitía correrse, y siempre lo hacía, siempre, sin falta.

Esa, era la mayor honestidad que podía esperarse de cualquier persona, Kazuya había sacado a relucir ese aspecto en su sensei y de paso lo convirtió en la característica dominante de esa mujer.

–Me casaría contigo, ten a mi bebé–, musitó al recostarse, ignorando la extraña sensación que lo plagaba nuevamente.

–_No hay nadie más aquí, nadie salvo Katsuko y yo–_, se recordó a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos.

–_Me c__asaré__ contigo…–_, recordó haber dicho en más de una ocasión, ya sea que ella saliese de una relación o él mismo se cansase de cualquiera de las chicas que fungían como reemplazo de Katsuko, lo importante es que esa promesa seguía presente. Él se casaría con ella y ella tendría a sus hijos, para eso la había quebrado, para eso la había moldeado, para que se diese cuenta de que debía quedarse a su lado en lugar de permanecer junto al patético de Yoshioka. Era la decisión natural, era su única opción y a pesar de ello esa puta tonta se quedó con ese perdedor, de seguro solo para molestarlo, para fingir que todavía le quedaba una onza de control sobre su vida.

Como era de esperarse la hizo reconocer su error, y logró de paso deshacerse de Yoshioka de la forma más sencilla.

En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiese contentado con darle una paliza u ordenarle a alguien más que se encargase de él, pero el que Katsuko fuese el detonante mejoraba de manera significativa las cosas.

El que descubriese la verdad, y la verdad lo torturase por meses antes de hacerlo correr era el detalle más dulce que Katsuko le pudo haber obsequiado. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho llorar, estaba seguro de que jamas olvidaría su lugar, y no volvería a aparecer en sus vidas.

Sin embargo, el destino tenía planes diferentes, y Yoshioka volvería a formar parte del círculo de amistades de Katsuko, y entre los dos, un espejismo de lo que alguna vez existió tendría lugar. No que fuese importante, pues no lo era, pero de seguro le resultaba inconveniente.

Era una sombra de la que no podía deshacerse, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, más presionado se sentía para hacer algo drástico con tal de librarse de su presencia, después de todo, Katsuko era de su propiedad, y se había asegurado de hacérselo saber a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino aunque últimamente parecía costarle un poco más de trabajo el mantenerla a raya.

Aunque pareciese impensable, su control no era tan firme como antes.

Eso no le gustaba para nada.

–Si que eres difícil de complacer–, murmuró desde su rincón de la cama, observando al cuerpo cubierto de sudor y semen que apenas había logrado cubrirse con una manta antes de ponerse a dormir.

Kazuya cruzó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada y se dispuso a dormir, confiado de que al despertar Katsuko, esta le seguiría perteneciendo, porque nada ni nadie cambiaría el hecho de que ella estaba marcada para siempre. Ella era suya, suya y de nadie más y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y dejaría de luchar. Había sucedido antes, sucedería de nuevo.

Dormiría bien, sabiendo que nada cambiaría sin darse cuenta de que en efecto, todo era distinto, y un desafortunado destino le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Para alguien que en su vida jamas experimentó la frustración ni la incertidumbre de otros, tales nociones parecían imposibles de comprender. Sencillamente no existían para él. Por ello, el hecho de que despertase horas después atado de pies y manos a una silla fue ciertamente esclarecedor.

–Todavía no–, susurró alguien a su lado antes de poner una bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue frío, mucho, mucho frío, antes de que un dolor ardiente como nunca antes hubiese experimentado lo hiciese gritar, ahogando de paso el llanto incontrolable de una mujer y la silueta oscura de una sombra cuyos ojos bañados de sangre lo observaban con inequívoca curiosidad.

**:::**

**::: **

Se sentía triste lo que no era una novedad.

Casi siempre se sentía así…

–_Lo siento, lo siento tanto…_–

Para ella, habían dos estados de existencia y en medio, la apatía, en cuanto el flujo de endorfinas cesase y su muy gris realidad la golpease de lleno, cosa por demás común, debido a que era una adicta.

Añoraba y deseaba, amaba y sentía tristeza.

Gruñía y gemía, como un animal en celo, como la sucia bestia en la que se había transformado.

Todo lo demás correspondía a una careta que se ponía con tal de aparentar ser una persona funcional, y ello, era lo que le permitía soportar la rutina diaria entre los altos y bajos, cuando los colores morían.

Aborrecía el hecho de que Kazuya pudiese traer los colores de vuelta a la vida, pero estos eran tan violentos, voraces y breves que casi hacía parecer que el sacrificio por obtenerlos no valía la pena, claro esta, la contrapartida era admitir que tenía un grave problema de abuso y que tal vez, sería mejor acostumbrarse a vivir en un mundo en blanco y negro a seguir enfrascada en una batalla perdida.

Al menos así parecía hasta que lo volvió a ver, y los colores regresaron a ella de forma natural, no tan vibrantes como aquellos que Kazuya producía, pero mucho más dulces y amables, de la clase que la hacía sentirse a salvo.

La clase de colores que la hacían desfallecer al darse cuenta de que pronto los perdería.

–_¿Cómo podrías perdonarme?_–, se preguntó a si misma, –_¿Cómo puedo perdonarme a mi misma?– _

Conocía la respuesta, o al menos creía conocerla pero…

Se llevó una mano a los labios y descubrió que los tenía secos, de seguro su piel ya presentaba una desagradable complexión pálida y desganada que la hacía lucir como muñeca de papel, ideal para acompañar sus ojos opacos y el cabello deslucido, en perfecta armonía con el palpitar incesante de su corazón y el temor a la siguiente recaída, con la cual, serían ya tres desde que pretendiese pedirle a Jun que huyesen juntos.

Le hubiese gustado correr, desplazarse sobre los edificios y alejarse de la ciudad, llevar a Jun consigo y olvidar ese enfermizo amor que sentía por ese otro sujeto.

Amor… que sucia sonaba esa palabra cuando la combinaba con el nombre de Shinohara Kazuya. Aquel tipo no comprendía, no sabía lo que era realmente amar a alguien.

Un violador, un chantajista, un abusador.

Su amo… lo odiaba, más que a nadie, más que a cualquier otra cosa odiaba a Shinohara Kazuya.

–_P__or favor ven __y salvame, librame de esta pesadilla Jun_–

Los colores se extinguían y por ello ya podía sentir lo que vendría, en cuanto su lengua perdiese toda sensación de gusto y sus dedos acabasen entumecidos al no poder captar ni el frío o el calor. Poco a poco todo a su alrededor se tornaría gris y ella acabaría nuevamente sedienta.

Tornando la vista alrededor de la habitación creyó captar un fulgor dorado filtrándose en las hendiduras del armario, luego, ese resplandor recorrió los muros hasta posarse sobre ella, besando su nariz y frente, exorcizando al panorama de inmensa soledad y tristeza que habría de llegar al amanecer.

Esa luz… debía de ser Jun que venía a salvarla de si misma.

Casi se puso a llorar antes de recordar que Jun todavía la detestaba. Seguía delirando, al menos eso estaba claro, seguía delirando en la cama de un monstruo que no dudaría en ponerla en su lugar, entonces… ¿qué diablos hacía allí?, ¿de verdad era tan patética como para no terminar de una buena vez con esa asquerosa fijación que parecía gobernar su vida?, la respuesta debió haber sido dolorosamente obvia y a la vez, fácil de ignorar, al menos por las noches, en la complicidad del silencio reinante y el calor asfixiante entre sus piernas.

Y es que Katsuko era una asquerosa adicta, así de simple. Era una adicta que necesitaba su dosis de abuso y la tenía allí, con ese bastardo.

En realidad, no existía nadie que pudiese salvarla y ella no tenía las fuerzas para correr por su cuenta.

Su destino era seguir en esa cama, confundiendo control por afecto y pretendiendo, siempre pretendiendo.

Aquel resplandor se tornó frío, y ella, sin saberlo, le contó sobre todo lo que pesaba en su alma, todo lo que la condenaba a repetir sus errores sin aprender nada de ellos.

–Si que eres difícil de complacer–, murmuró Kazuya de forma amarga, desvaneciendo con ello a la fantasmal luz a la que perseguía. Ella lo ignoró, pues no valía la pena prestarle más atención de la necesaria.

Kurose Katsuko estaba atrapada en un circulo de vergüenza y lujuria, y sin importar cuanto corriese ni que tan lejos llegase, siempre volvía al inicio.

Había tenido un par de noviazgos luego de perder a Jun, nada muy serio y definitivamente nada duradero. Poco importaba, porque acababa en el mismo lugar de siempre, con las piernas abiertas y su vagina rebalsada en semen, una expresión estúpida en el rostro mientras que de su boca salían palabras de las que luego se arrepentiría. Ese era quizás uno de los peores aspectos de lo que era su vida, pues suponía que el día en que dejase de luchar todo se sentiría mejor. Ese día, experimentaría una suerte de liberación y todo lo que pesaba sobre ella se desvanecería para siempre, enmudeciendo por siempre sus sueños y pesares, acallando la molesta voz interna que la obligaba a volver a la realidad.

Eso no llegó a suceder, jamas alcanzó un estado en el cual el clímax se volviese permanente, la culpa no la abandonó entonces y no la dejaría a futuro.

Ni siquiera en sus peores momentos estaba a salvo de su consciencia.

Jun merecía algo mejor que ella, y ella merecía algo mejor que ser la perra de Kazuya.

Tantas veces quería gritar, quería pedirle a Jun que la salvase, ¡que la mantuviese a su lado y no la dejase ir porque si se iba tenía miedo de no ser capaz de regresar!. Y allí permanecía, en el limbo entre el deseo de conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y el impulso a abandonarse por completo al placer. Katsuko era una contradicción viviente, que amaba y odiaba, que deseaba atención y a la vez ansiaba el desaparecer, desvanecerse de la faz de la tierra, ser invisible para que nadie viese lo culpable que se sentía. Tan, tan culpable, tan arrepentida de todo…

–Jun… tú me hubieses salvado, ¿verdad Jun?, me hubieses rescatado y ahora seriamos felices–

Las palabra sonaban tan huecas en su boca, todo le dejaba un gusto amargo.

¿Qué no fue por desconfianza que guardó silencio?, si de verdad lo hubiese querido le bastaba con hablar para acabar con todo, y confiar en que Jun encontraría su camino de regreso a ella y ella haría lo mismo, ¿y qué fue lo que hizo?, nada, salvo apuñalarlo a traición, justificando sus falencias y sus transgresiones bajo un disfraz virtuoso que al fin se había caído, dejándola desnuda frente a todos, desprotegida y abandonada.

En realidad, solo trataba de protegerse a si misma por haber tomado una mala decisión y conservar así su empleo y su posición social sin perder a Jun, ¡y que bien le resultó eso!…

Su sacrificio fue por nada, el precio que pagó, su dignidad, sus sueños, todo se deshizo entre sus manos.

El encontrar a Jun nuevamente, el tener algo, por pequeño que fuese le resultó un milagro, ahora tan solo debía romper el ciclo, y estaba segura de que llegaría el día en que lo lograría y le demostraría a Jun que las cosas podían mejorar.

–_Mientes–_, escupió su consciencia, –_¿No lo recuerdas?, lo mismo dijiste la última vez–_

Se mordió el labio inferior y se cubrió las orejas apenada y derrotada.

De nuevo estaba jugando con él, y el pobre todavía intentaba ayudarla.

Quizás si era débil, tan débil como ella temía, tal vez los dos lo eran pero eso no importaba.

Jun estaba allí, y ella encontraría la fuerza para permanecer a su lado, eventualmente.

Un día todo cambiaría.

–Jun… Jun…–

–¿Me llamabas?–

Supuso que todavía estaba alucinando, dado que no era la primera vez que veía a Jun después de acostarse con Kazuya. Podía verlo, hablar con él, decirle cuanto lamentaba el ser tan débil y lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

–Por supuesto que me llamabas Katsuko, y aquí estoy–

Extendió una mano al frente y tocó su rostro, para su sorpresa, era real.

–Jun… puedo explicarlo–, dijo en un hilo de voz, temiendo que su mundo se quebraría de nuevo.

Jun la silenció con gentileza, –No, no puedes explicarlo–, susurró, –No hay nada que puedas explicar, ya lo sé todo–

–Lo sé todo, Katsuko–

Katsuko deseaba más que nada decirle que ya no volvería a pasar, que esa era la última vez, mas, él no la escuchó, pues en un instante la sujetó del cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía firmemente su mentón. Aterrada, abrió la boca y tragó la amarga píldora en medio de un ataque de tos que menguó lentamente, conforme sus ojos se cerraban y perdía el conocimiento.

Se desplomó sobre la cama sin darse cuenta de que la sombra que había visto era real, y que la escuchaba. La sombra que se tragó los colores y la sumergió en la negrura de una nueva pesadilla era la única que escucharía sus plegarías.

Jun, mientras tanto, resumió su trabajo.

La parte de seguirla fue sencilla, dado que Katsuko no se esforzaba realmente por cubrir sus pasos. A partir de eso, todas las complicaciones se fueron resolviendo por si solas, y siendo que no deseaba nada tan elaborado la tarea de recolectar sus materiales le tomó apenas unas cuantas semanas, más que nada, para cubrir sus pasos. Prácticamente todo lo que usó era de segunda mano y podía reducirse en un santiamén, por lo que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era infiltrarse y esperar, tarea que realizó en incontables ocasiones.

Los escuchó coger desde su escondite en el armario, con ambos ojos bien abiertos y su corazón palpitante de emoción en espera de la obertura. A un costado, un bolso negro con cinta, un soplete de acetileno, tubos de goma, una navaja retráctil, clavos, martillo, una bolsa de tela, dos bolsas plásticas, de las transparentes, y unos cuantos metros de cuerda. En total, eran cosas de las que podía desprenderse sin problemas.

Consideró la posibilidad de atacar mientras dormían y molerlos a martillazos, pero luego, lo pensó mejor. Eso derrotaría su propósito personal. No era una satisfacción inmediata lo que buscaba, sino, el tortuoso proceso en si, la deshumanización aplicada en la carne.

¿Pero cómo dar ese paso de manera segura?, allí entraba Katsuko.

Víctima de chantaje, posteriormente, amante de su abusador. Tales sucesos dejaban huellas y en el caso de ellas involucraba una receta médica de somníferos.

No tuvo que comprarlos, no necesitó buscarlos, tan solo se apropió de ellos dada la ocasión.

Katsuko no se dio cuenta, y Shinohara tampoco lo sospechó, lo que fue ideal.

En un acto de humos y espejos, pasó todo su tiempo libre aprendiendo la rutina de Katsuko y de Shinohara, dedicando su atención a los detalles. Durante varios días entró al departamento de este último y lo recorrió a sus anchas para familiarizarse con el diseño y la disposición, y no solo lo hizo cuando este se hallaba ausente, sino, en su presencia, trabajando desde el silencio y los pequeños recovecos en los que su persona se volvía ínfima para dar rienda suelta a su creciente curiosidad, la enfermedad que entre esos dos le provocaron, la fascinación purulenta por los hábitos secretos de aquellos que le rodeaban.

Desde sus muchos escondites podía observar con absoluta atención el devenir de sus vidas. Sus ojos, que alguna vez estuvieron cerrados ahora lo captaban todo, lo examinaban todo, lo juzgaban todo, siempre, a todo momento.

Sus ojos devoraban el mundo a su alrededor, y lo encontraban insuficiente, torcido y repugnante.

Sus ojos que todo lo despreciaban también envidiaban la tranquilidad con la que otros se desenvolvían.

Katsuko y Shinohara… ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?, ¿por qué seguía doliendo después de tantos años?

Comprendía a la perfección que en realidad, todo era más complejo que una simple trama de venganza, y por ello, no reduciría sus esfuerzos en lo más mínimo.

Seguiría observando hasta librarse de las sombras que todo lo empañaban, y ya sin esos dos, quizás aprendería a confiar nuevamente.

Con un vistazo final acarició el cabello de su ex maestra, besó sus mejillas y rogó que no despertase, lo que parecía poco probable siendo que había diluido sus drogas en casi toda la comida y bebida que esos dos consumieron, en especial con Shinohara, para quien el efecto fue óptimo.

Fue mucho trabajo el arrastrarlo de la cama al baño, atarlo a la silla que se hallaba en la bañera y ponerle los torniquetes, incluyendo una correa que encontró tirada en el piso y usó a modo de mordaza. Aún con todo eso él no despertó.

Le otorgó cinco minutos de bendita calma antes de comenzar a trabajar, pues a partir de ese instante, Jun experimentó lo que suponía era el acercamiento al cuerpo humano de un científico loco. Abrió la carne de brazos y piernas hasta hacer florecer capullos de sangre, observó el tejido graso, las articulaciones y los tendones, los quemó, los cortó, los extrajo y luego, fue a por el rostro, separando lentamente las fibras mientras mantenía su cabello firmemente agarrado. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier otra ocasión Shinohara se las hubiese arreglado para darle una paliza pero allí, en ese diminuto baño era Jun quien tenía el control, quien decidía cuanto dolor aplicar y cada cuanto descansar.

–Y ahora, el toque final–, dijo al ponerle una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza, cubriendo la nariz y dejando la boca aparte para que respirase por ella.

Durante todo el proceso no sintió demasiado. Una pizca de asco, una de intriga, ciertamente era interesante el observar cuanto podía hacerle antes de matarlo, eso si elegía matarlo pues la verdad sea dicha, el dejarlo vivo en ese misero estado le parecía a cada momento una mejor opción.

Terminaría como un torso deforme, completamente arruinado, aislado de todo, encerrado en una larga pesadilla que duraría años antes de que alguien se decidiese a acabar con su miseria.

Sonrió contento, para luego, echar a correr el agua y dejar que un torrente bañase a Shinohara.

–Creo que al fin lo entiendo–, murmuró cansado, –Es curioso Shinohara, creí que esto me haría más feliz pero en realidad, solo has conseguido cansarme, aunque la parte en la que te orinaste sí fue muy graciosa –

Aquella pobre bestia mugió detrás de su mordaza, implorando de forma lastimosa porque acabase la tortura.

Jun salió del baño, dejando la cortina cerrada al igual que la puerta, creando con ello una gruesa capa de vapor la cual era iluminada por la luz alogena que se filtraba bajo la puerta. Luego, fue de regreso a la habitación, caminando lenta y pausadamente, sin hacer ruido, apenas respirando.

Era una sombra en medio de la oscuridad, apenas distinguiéndose gracias a algunos haces de luz los cuales lograron filtrarse por las cortinas.

Eso fue lo que Katsuko vio en cuanto escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía. Una sombra, un espectro, un monstruo salido de sus pesadillas.

**:::**

**:::**

Ya una vez, Katsuko presenció la maldad que habitaba en el corazón humano, y esa maldad, inmensa y terrible, la torció hasta convertirla en una burla de su anterior ser.

Ya una vez experimentó lo que era ser presa de la perversión de otros, y creyó que nunca más tendría que enfrentar algo así, hasta que se encontró con la criatura producto de las pesadillas de Jun, el monstruo que de seguro lo perseguía en sus sueños, la bestia que susurraba en su oído cada vez que yacía junto al hombre que fingía amarla. Aquella criatura, que imitaba a la perfección la forma humana

La plaga, el martillo, las cadenas…

–Dejame ir por favor–

No, no podía ser verdad, ¡Jun no haría algo así!, ¡Jun no era esa clase de persona!

–¿Por qué haría eso?–

¿Acaso había confundido su pasividad por ternura o incluso amor?, porque de ser ese el caso, de ser esa la realidad, aquel joven taciturno al que creyó ser su último salvador resultaría ser la bestia al final del camino. Toda la luz, todos los colores, la alegría, tristeza y llanto, todo desaparecería y ella acabaría como ese monstruo en la bañera.

Vivo, ¿pero en qué estado?, vivo, pero atrapado en una prisión inhumana de la que no había escapatoria.

–A estas alturas, deberías haberte dado cuenta de que no saldrás de esta habitación con vida–

Sus palabras la cortaban de peor manera que cualquier cosa que Kazuya pudiese haber dicho o hecho, frente a Jun, parecía ser noble.

Tal era la malicia de la aparición que se hallaba de pie detrás de ella, guiándola a una silla y posando una mano enguantada sobre sobre su hombro.

–Por favor Jun dejame ir, te lo suplico–

Su tacto era grácil y gentil. No había nada en sus movimientos que delatase a la peligrosa criatura en la que se había transformado. Incluso cuando se inclinó para acariciar su cabello produciéndole escalofríos fue amable, a pesar de que sus palabras se hallaban impregnadas de veneno. No necesitó ser violento, en ningún momento se impuso a ella mediante la fuerza. Le bastó usar su voz y sus manos para dominarla.

–Me tomó mucho tiempo el preparar todo, no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue arreglar la situación para tenerte aquí, a mi disposición–, explicó, –Ahora, quiero que guardes silencio–

– Perdoname Jun, ¡yo no quería!, ¡solo lo hice para protegerte, Jun!–, se defendió ella tratado de retroceder, chocando con su pecho y torciendo el cuello para verle al rostro.

Jun, en tanto, se limitó a sujetarla del cuello para que viese lo que tenía en frente.

Una cortina de ducha con una silueta tras ella.

–Quiero que observes con atención–, susurró con calma, –No vuelvas a interrumpir, no lo hagas–

Katsuko cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, fuese lo que fuese que estaba allí no quería verlo, no lo haría, por ningún motivo abriría los ojos.

–¿Qué es eso?, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?–, gimió, –Jun… tengo miedo, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero… no quiero…–

Lloraba abiertamente, sacudiendo la cabeza y pateando el suelo, haciendo que la silla sobre la que se encontraba raspase contra las baldosas del baño mientras que el vapor se pegaba a su piel, adhiriendo el cabello a su frente, haciéndola sudar copiosamente.

Se sentía mareada, a punto de desfallecer.

–Traté de seguir por mi cuenta Katsuko, de verdad que lo hice, todos los días me esforzaba un poco más por dejar atrás lo que pasó pero luego… tuviste que aparecer–

No quería escuchar más, tan solo rogaba perder el conocimiento pronto y no ver lo que se escondía detrás de la cortina.

–Sé, que nunca podrás amarme como yo te amaba, y sé, sé muy bien que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto–

Eso no era cierto, ¡no lo era!, Jun… Jun la estaba malinterpretando. Se equivocaba.

Estaba en un error… se había vendido a si misma para protegerlo, había renunciado a su dignidad con tal de quedarse a su lado. Mas, las palabras le fallaron, su lengua estaba muda, su boca se había congelado.

–Puedo vivir con eso Katsuko, en realidad, el que me ames o no poco importa–

Quería negarlo pero en realidad, ¿qué podía decir?, su conducta no era exactamente la de una persona confiable.

–_Puedo explicarlo Jun, deja que te explique, por favor deja que te explique_–, rogaba para si misma, torciendo el cuello, buscando su mirada, esperando ver nuevamente al chico del que se enamoró.

–Esto, no es por amor, esto, es egoísmo–, gruñó Jun poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

Katsuko abrió los ojos y se encontró con una versión retorcida de Jun, que vestido de negro de pies a cabeza gesticulaba salvajemente.

–Voy a obsequiarte algo Katsuko, algo que tú y Shinohara me dieron–

Desfiló así alrededor de ella, perdiéndose entre las gruesas nubes de vapor, casi inaudible en medio del torrente de agua que amenazaba con desbordar al piso.

–Todos los días por el resto de tu vida recordaras este momento, todos los días hasta que mueras Katsuko, este, es mi obsequio para ti–

sujetó entonces un extremo de las cortinas, y apartándolo de golpe, reveló la extensión completa de su locura. El ciclo roto encarnado en el cuerpo malogrado de Shinohara, que respiraba y observaba todo incapaz de hablar, incapaz de defenderse.

–Verdadero horror–

Katsuko resbaló con silla y todo antes de ir a dar al piso, tratando como mejor podía de cubrirse o correr, pero el piso estaba tan húmedo y ella estaba tan cansada que apenas logró arrastrarse hasta la puerta antes de que Jun la sujetase del cuello y la levantase de golpe, forzándola a enfrentar a Kazuya, o lo que quedaba de él.

–Me temerás Katsuko–, susurró mientras mantenía sus ojos abiertos y su cabeza fija para que no perdiese detalle, –Me temerás y odiarás más que a cualquier otra persona, y ese miedo jamas se irá–

Afortunadamente para ella, este último acto logró cansarla lo suficiente como para que sus ojos rodasen en sus cuencas y la bendita inconsciencia la reclamase. Katzuko se desmayó sin dar mayor aviso, dejando a Jun en extremo agitado.

–Volveré en un par de días, mientras tanto, puedes hacerle compañía a Shinohara–

Para cuando despertó, el olor penetrante mezclado con la humedad lograron que el cuarto entero se pusiese a girar. Apenas duró unos minutos con los ojos abiertos.

Para la siguiente ocasión despertó de una pesadilla en la que ella y Jun escapaban de un monstruo al que no podían ver y al final, los atrapaban y entonces… entonces… ella lo dejaba ir, y veía como lo mataban.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esa pesadilla?, ¿de qué estaban escapando?

¿Por qué lo soltó a último minuto?, ¿por qué se quedó a escuchar sus gritos?

A la tercera, acabó por vomitar todo lo que había comido la noche anterior y recordando que la habían atado tuvo que contentarse con levantar la nariz al techo con tal de no oler esa peste, sin embargo, el aire humedecido lo empeoraba todo. Volvió a dormirse a los pocos minutos.

La cuarta y última vez comprendió que en realidad no tenía salida, Jun era el único que podía rescatarla y obviamente no lo haría.

Moriría en ese lugar si no hacía nada.

Katsuko abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un remedo en apariencia humano el cual gemía de forma incesante pidiendo ayuda.

Tenía que escapar, pronto.

Un hormigueo en sus piernas, cientos de agujas atravesando sus brazos, cada movimiento una tortura, la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado. La violenta conglomeración de músculos que se retorcía frente a ella en nada la ayudaba a concentrarse.

Seguía vivo contra todo pronostico, moviendo la boca y masticando el cuero del cinturón, sacudiendo la cabeza en un vano intento por liberarse y rogando, rogando que lo ayudasen.

Katsuko hizo rechinar los dientes y lucho contra sus amarras, desesperada por salir de allí, por alejarse de aquella cosa que solía ser una persona.

Jun… Jun había hecho eso, Jun le hizo eso a una persona, a la persona que más daño le había hecho.

–No…–

El horror inconmensurable que allí residía se gravó en sus retinas, el terror de Shinohara se implantó en su corazón, corrompiendo su interior, nivelando su alma a cero.

Katsuko dejó de gritar solo cuando su garganta se volvió tan rasposa que incluso le costaba respirar, y aún así, seguía resistiendo a sus atadoras, ignorando el terror que se aferraba a su corazón y lo estrujaba cruelmente.

Para cuando se soltó, Shinohara Kazuya ya había fallecido.

Jun lo había matado, Jun… volvería, eso había dicho.

Jun regresaría dentro de poco, y ella lo estaría esperando, pero mientras tanto…

–Tú… tú lo hiciste, tú lo convertiste en eso–

Arrastrando sus cansados pies a la cocina, buscó bajo el fregadero y encontró un par de guantes. Shinohara, con su muerte, le negó cualquier posibilidad de venganza, pero al menos tenía un cuerpo con el cual cobrarse, un armatoste de carne en el cual expresar toda su rabia. Sería un trabajo sucio, sería desagradable y amaría cada segundo de su labor, hasta que nada quedase de esa persona, y luego, en cuanto desapareciese por completo esperaría a Jun.

En cuanto lo vio llegar, se apegó a las sombras y permaneció en ellas, siguiendo sus pasos de cerca, blandiendo un cuchillo detrás de su espalda y esperando a que descubriese lo que tenía preparado para él.

Se veía tan frustrado al darse cuenta de que su plan no había salido completamente como quería, y ella por su parte no deseaba más que aliviar sus preocupaciones. El cuchillo encontró su cuello, y sus manos sintieron la presión de la piel del mismo. Si empujaba siquiera un poco aquella presión desaparecería, y la preciosa vida de Jun se desvanecería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–¡Oh!, ¡me ataste muy bien Jun!, no sabes lo difícil que me fue zafarme de tus ataduras–, ronroneó exponiendo sus muñecas magulladas.

–¿Qué hiciste con su cadáver?–

Katsuko sonrió de oreja a oreja al contestar, extendiendo los brazos de forma teatral.

–Lo corté y lo enterré en varios lugares–, explicó, –No fue sencillo, pero me diste mucho tiempo Jun, y yo quería sorprenderte con algo especial–

–Y ahora supongo que harás lo mismo conmigo–

Ese era su plan, lo esperaría en las sombras y luego lo mataría, lo cortaría al igual que a Kazuya y después se suicidaría. Así, ya nadie tendría que vivir la pesadilla por la que ella pasó, todo terminaría para siempre.

Se extinguiría como las brasas moribundas que representaban sus esperanzas, se irían para siempre, desperdigadas en el viento. Todas y cada una de ellas hasta que incluso los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron desapareciesen.

Se dispuso a atravesar su pecho, y su mano dejó de obedecerla.

Lo intentó nuevamente, y se encontró incapaz de seguir adelante, incluso con la ayuda de Jun que había sujetado la hoja para poner la punta sobre su corazón.

Jun no tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, si ella decidía matarlo él la dejaría.

Y entonces, lo perdería para siempre.

Esta única idea resonó en su cabeza, mezclándose con el horror y la repulsión, invocando los celos y la codicia. Todo lo que alguna vez sintió, todo lo que alguna vez la torturó se manifestó en un corte sutil en la mejilla de Jun antes de que se decidiese a clavar la cuchilla en el marco de la puerta.

Por horrible que pareciese, Jun era lo único que le quedaba.

–_Perdí la razón–_, pensó, –_Todavía lo amo, así que… estoy loca…– _

Ya no le veía el sentido a negarlo, porque su asquerosa, miserable y patética existencia no tenía sentido alguno, así que bien podría disfrutar de la única persona que la hiciese sentirse bien en realidad. Este monstruo, esta entidad, era miles de veces peor que el bastardo que se aprovechó de ella. Jun la mataría de presentarse la oportunidad, y a pesar de ello quería quedarse a su lado.

–_Loca… soy una asquerosa masoquista– _

Una sonrisa torcida se manifestó en sus labios, una risa nerviosa que quebró el trance profundo que experimentó en el tiempo que pasó desmembrando y enterrando a una persona.

–Extraño al Jun de antes y tú no eres ese Jun, pero… quizás sí lo eres–, murmuró, –Mi Jun, eres tú–

Por extraño que pareciera, seguía creyendo que una parte del viejo Jun vivía en esa persona cruel que la enfrentaba sin temor alguno. Debía de estar allí, en algún lugar.

¿Cómo podía renunciar a Jun siendo que todavía quedaba una oportunidad?

No podía ser una mera ilusión, lo que había visto, la persona que la rescataría debía de vivir, o la hubiese matado desde un inicio, pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo y Katsuko tuvo que aferrarse a esa idea para mantenerse cuerda. Ya no importaba que fuese una mentira, una maquinación fraudulenta de su muy enferma mente, lo importante era que lo creía, y eso le bastaba.

El Jun al que amaba seguía vivo.

–Debí haber confiado en ti, en lugar de dejarme chantajear, pero tenía miedo Jun, y mira lo que nos pasó, mira lo que me hicieron–

El mal habitaba ese lugar, una presencia siniestra y real que se extendía por los alrededores y que ahora residía en ellos, como grilletes que los condenaban a residir en ese perverso plano de existencia producto de los deseos de alguien que ya no existía.

Katsuko había visto lo que Jun sentía, y ahora, era la hora de mostrarle a él la otra forma del horror.

Una mujer trastornada y llena de necesidades y deseos inconclusos, desesperada por darle sentido a su existencia y recuperar siquiera una onza de control. Una carga constante, una pesada roca con la que tendría que lidiar por el resto de sus días hasta que la muerte los reclamase a ambos.

Así como Jun le había obsequiado su terror a la humanidad, ella le daría su miedo, su tristeza y su obsesión.

–¿Es así como te sientes?–, preguntó Katsuko temerosa, –¿Fue por eso que me obligaste a verlo?–

Debía alcanzarlo, tenía que mostrarle que no eran distintos.

–¿Débil e indefenso todo el tiempo?, ¿es por eso que cambiaste tanto?–

Una pizca de su anterior ser, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, una pizca del viejo Jun, una braza para traerlo de vuelta a la vida y allí, en el leve movimiento de sus ojos, en la fragilidad pasajera que estaba segura nadie más vería.

Tan breve como violenta, y a la vez, profundamente preciosa.

–No… sigues siendo tú, eres tú–

Jun la apartó a un lado y se alejó de ella, caminando a la puerta y apoyándose en el marco de esta, avergonzado por ese lapso de debilidad.

– Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo aquí–, murmuró, –Debería matarte, tú deberías matarme. No entiendo porqué seguimos con vida–

Estaba solo y perdido, caminando sin rumbo al igual que ella.

Tenía que alcanzarlo.

–Deja de seguirme–, siseó Jun al sentir la mano de Katsuko sobre su hombro, antes de que su aparente indiferencia y abierta hostilidad dieran paso a la melancolía que era todo lo que le quedaba.

–¿Qué quieres Katsuko?–, preguntó, –¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes?, vine a vengarme, eso y nada más–

–Quiero irme lejos, contigo, y no mirar atrás–

Su honestidad era sorprendente, más pura y hermosa que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haber dicho, quizás, la última parte de su ser que conservaba a la persona que solía ser.

Katsuko vio su reflejo en la cuchilla y se reconoció a si misma, la imagen tenía todos los colores que correspondían, algo más deslucidos, mucho menos brillantes, pero se hallaban allí, vivos y alegres en su propia imperfección, resonantes con la presencia taciturna de Jun.

–Ya está muerto Jun-kun, se fue para siempre. Ahora podemos irnos–

–Haz lo que quieras–, anunció Jun cansado al cerrar la puerta, –Voy a limpiar y luego me iré, tú eres libre de elegir–

Libre… realmente era libre.

La realización llegó de golpe, y llevó a Katsuko a arrojarse contra Jun y envolverlo entre sus brazos. El ciclo se había roto, y podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

Katsuko lo seguiría y juntos se marcharían de la ciudad, y su vida comenzaría desde cero, esta vez, sin cometer los mismos errores.

Por primera vez en años pudo respirar en paz.

Jun por su parte no compartía la misma alegría.

Ahora lo veía, el motivo de que no pudiese soportar su tristeza, la razón de que su melancolía fuese tan similar era evidente, tanto que hacía palidecer los días que pasó tratando de justificarla como uno de muchos momentos perdidos. Pero no pensaría demasiado en ello, quedaba mucho por hacer, lugares que recorrer, sitios que ver. Lo que ella hiciese no le competía, si lo seguía, si elegía compartir la misma ruta era algo que a él no le interesaba.

De forma indirecta, no solo había destruido a Katsuko, sino que también la había moldeado hasta convertirla en la clase de persona que comprendería lo que él sentía.

Se había transformado en la otra cara de la moneda, la que era tan débil, tan frágil, tan necesitada y carente como su persona. La parte de su ser que trataba de suprimir y que le era imposible negar.

El único trozo de su ser del que no se podía desprender, y si bien tarde o temprano se matarían uno al otro, por el momento la soportaría.

Esa noche, aquel lugar en el que habitaba el mar ardió en medio de la ciudad, llevando en las negras nubes de humo el rencor, egoísmo y sueños frustrados de tres personajes que pasarían al olvido al día siguiente, sin importar que por un instante, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, resplandeciesen con colores propios.

Fuego para exorcizar al mal, flamas que mantienen vivos los sueños.

El cuerpo de un monstruo desperdigado en la tierra, cuencas oscuras llenas de envidia.

Silencio.


End file.
